yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/45
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| الَّذِينَ يَصُدُّونَ عَن سَبِيلِ اللّهِ وَيَبْغُونَهَا عِوَجًا وَهُم بِالآخِرَةِ كَافِرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ellezîne yasuddûne an sebîlillâhi ve yebgûnehâ ivecâ(ivecen) ve hum bil âhireti kâfirûn(kâfirûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ellezîne : o kimseler ki 2. yasuddûne : alıkoyarlar, mani olurlar 3. an sebîli allâhi : Allah'ın yolundan 4. ve yebgûne-hâ : ve onu isterler 5. ivecen : eğrilik, kusur 6. ve : ve 7. hum : onlar 8. bi el âhireti : ahireti 9. kâfirûne : inkâr edenler Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı O zâlimlere ki halkı Allah yolundan menederlerdi o yolun eğri bir hâle gelmesini isterlerdi ve onlar âhireti inkâr ederlerdi. Ali Bulaç Meali "Ki onlar Allah'ın yolundan alıkoyanlar, onda çarpıklık arayanlar ve ahireti tanımayanlardır." Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar Allah'ın yolundan alıkoyar ve onu çarpık bir hale sokmak isterler. Onlar aynı zamanda ahireti inkar ederler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (44-45) Cennetlikler, cehennemliklere: 'Biz Rabbimizin bize vadettiğini gerçek bulduk, Rabbinizin size de vadettiğini gerçek buldunuz mu?' diye seslenirler, 'Evet' derler. Aralarında bir münadi, 'Allah'ın laneti Allah yolundan alıkoyan, o yolun eğriliğini isteyen ve ahireti inkar eden zalimleredir' diye seslenir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlar Allah yolundan alıkoyan ve onu, eğri ve çelişkili göstermek isteyenlerdir. Onlar ahireti de inkâr edenlerdir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onlar, Allah yolundan alıkoyan ve onu eğip bükmek isteyen zalimlerdir. Onlar ahireti de inkâr edenlerdir. Edip Yüksel Meali Onlar ki ALLAH'ın yolundan alıkoyarlar ve onu eğriltmek isterler. Ahiret konusunda da inkarcıdırlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ki, Allah'ı yolundan alıkoyarlar ve onu eğip bükmek isterler ve onlar ahireti de inkar eden kafirlerdi.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ki Allah yolundan menederler ve onu eğib büğmek isterler ve Âhıreti münkir kâfirler idi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Öyle zalimler ki, Allah'ın yolundan men ederlerdi. Ve o yolun eğri büğrü olmasını isterlerdi. Ve onlar ahireti münkir kimseler idi.» Muhammed Esed onlar ki, başkalarını Allahın yolundan çevirirler ve onu eğri, dolambaçlı göstermeye çalışırlar; ve onlar ki ahiret hayatının gerçek olduğunu kabule yanaşmazlar!" Suat Yıldırım (44-45) Cennetlikler cehennemliklere: "Biz, Rabbimizin bize vâd ettiği şeylerin gerçek olduğunu gördük; siz de Rabbinizin size vâd ettiklerinin gerçekleştiğini gördünüz mü?" deyince onlar: "Evet" diye cevap verirler. Derken bir görevli aralarında: "Allah’ın lâneti o zalimlere olsun ki onlar insanları Allah yolundan uzaklaştırır, onu eğri büğrü göstermek isterlerdi ve onlar âhireti de inkâr ederlerdi." diye nida eder. Süleyman Ateş Meali Süleyman Ateş : Onlar ki Allâh'ın yolundan menedip, onu eğriltmek isterler, âhireti de inkâr ederlerdi. Şaban Piriş Meali (44-45) Cennet ehli, cehennem ehline (şöyle) seslenir: -Biz, Rabbimizin bize vaad ettiğinin gerçek olduğunu gördük. Siz de Rabbinizin vaadini gerçek buldunuz mu? Onlar da: -Evet! derler. Aralarında bir münâdi: -Allah’ın laneti; ahireti inkar ederek, (insanları) Allah’ın yolundan saptıran zalimlerin üzerinedir! diye seslenir. Ümit Şimşek Meali O zalimler ki, halkı Allah'ın yolundan alıkoyar, o yolda eğrilik ararlardı. Onlar âhireti de inkâr eden kimselerdi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Onlar, Allah'ın yolundan geri çevirip yolun eğri büğrüsünü isterler. Onlar ahireti de inkar edenlerdir. Yusuf Ali (English) "Those who would hinder (men) from the path of Allah and would seek in it something crooked:(1024) they were those who denied the Hereafter." * M. Pickthall (English) Who debar (men) from the path of Allah and would have it crooked, and who are disbelievers in the Last Day. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri onlar ki, başkalarını Allah'ın yolundan çevirirler ve onu eğri, dolanbaçlı göstermeye çalışırlar; ve onlar ki ahiret hayatının gerçek olduğunu kabule yanaşmazlar!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri